


August 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos refused to acknowledge his injuries while he ate chocolate cake on his bed.





	August 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos refused to acknowledge his injuries while he ate chocolate cake on his bed and smiled.

THE END


End file.
